Ultraman Retsuden
is a biography series produced by Tsuburaya Productions created to commemorate the 45th anniversary of the Ultra Series. The show first premiered on TV Tokyo on July 6, 2011 and is planned to continue until July 2012. The show features clips from past Ultra Series shows. The catchphrases for the series are and . The new season of the show is titled and premiered on July 3, 2013. Characters *Ultraman Zero (The main navigator of the show). *Ultraman Belial (The navigator for the 100th episode). Featured Heroes *Ultraman *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Nexus Other Heroes *Ultraman King *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Reimon *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Glenfire *Mirror Knight *Jean-bot *Ultraman Noa *Mountain Gulliver 5 *Jean-nine *Ultraman Saga Episodes Some episodes of Ultraman Retsuden feature episodes from the past Ultra Series shows, for example the second episode features episode 2 of Ultraman and the third episode features episode 1 of Ultraman Tiga. The series is set to have 3 seasons with 13 episodes each. #Great Gathering! These are the Ultra Heroes!! #Chase Alien Baltan! The Great Clash in the Air!! #Tiga of Revival! The Super Ancient Warrior of Light!! #Bonds Again! Musashi and Cosmos!! #Great Battle! The Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army!! #The Stalking Shadow of the Devil! The Arrival of Kyrieloid!! #Gigi Comes From Another Dimension! Danger of the Micro Trap!! #Ultraman Zero VS Darclops Zero Part 1: Cosmic Collision #Ultraman Zero VS Darclops Zero Part 2: The Demonic Swordsman #Ultraman Zero VS Darclops Zero Part 3: Big Bang Flare #Fierce Battle! Tiga VS Evil Tiga!! #Save Dad! Chaos Headder Invasion!! #Warriors of Light! Secrets of Ultraman Tiga!! #Revenge Kyrieloid! Tiga's Desperate Situation!! #Ultraman Max Arrives! Defeat The 2 Giant Monsters!! #The Ruler of Darkness! Ghatanothoa Appears!! #Light, Assemble! Ultraman Tiga's Time of Victory!! #A New Light That Protects The Earth! Ultraman Dyna!! #Inheriting The Bonds of the Soul! Ultraman Nexus!! #Dispatch the Giant Robot! Mountain Gulliver 5!! #''Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial: Chapter of Bonds #''Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial: Chapter of Fire #''Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial'': Chapter of Mirror #''Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial'': Chapter of Steel #''Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial'': Chapter of Light #Osaka Great Decisive Battle! Defeat Neo Giomos!! #Secret of the Lake! Seven pairs Eleking! #Brave Stand! Ultraman Gaia! #Body full of life! If vs. Max!! #All Monsters Attack! Birth of Jack!! #The Blue Giant! Agul appears!! #Gubira appears! Save the Submarine Base!! #Chaos Darkness! Battle on the Moon!! #A true hero! His name is Musashi!! #Strongest of the Ultra Monsters!! His name is Zetton! #A new shadow! Zelganoid appears!! #Threat of Gransphere! Disappearance of the Solar System!! #Ultraman Dyna! Towards Tomorrow!! #Decisive Battle! Ultra Hero!! #Awesome Power! Ultra Warriors!! #Our Wings! Gun Phoenix!! #Planet of Illusion! Dyna vs. the Destructive Beast!! #Bonds of Brothers! Ace and Zoffy!! #Max Speed! Infinite Invaders!! #Challenge from the Anti-Space! Gaia vs. Agul!? #Decisive Battle! Mebius vs. Bogal!! #Tiga Fight! Super Power Monster Goldras!! #Decisive Battle! Leo Brothers vs. Monster Brothers!! #Dyna, Battle! Monster Island!! #Resurrection of Metron! Not targeted by city!! #Pride of GUYS! Tsurugi's Determination!! #Miracle of Mother! Ultraman Hikari!! #Save Max! Legend of the Dragon!! #Demons Rise Again! Aboras vs. Banila!! banira!!?) #Fort Phoenix! Booster Starting Gun!! hasshin!!?) #Defeat King Joe! Ultra Garrison to the West!! #Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy: Chapter 1: The Rebellion of Belial #Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy: Chapter 2: Rei and Mebius #Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy: Chapter 3: Battle in the Monster Graveyard #Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy: Chapter 4: Calling on Ultraman Zero #Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy: Final Chapter: Reviving the Light of the Galaxy #Killer the Beatstar: Part 1: Legion of Steel #Killer the Beatstar: Part 2: Dictator of Steel #Killer the Beatstar: Part 3: Tears of Steel #It's a game! Hikari vs. Swordsman of the Universe Zamusha!! #Shining Bond! Nexus, Max, Mebius!! #The Girl who came from the Stars! Cosmos vs the Giant Robot!! #Baltan's Counterattack! Space Corps to School Special!! #Yapool's Resurrection! Watch out Mebius!! #Flying to Tomorrow! Mebius vs Verokron!! #Jack's Large Pinch! Revenge of Baltan Jr!! #Eleking attacks! The Stolen Max Spark!! #Ultraman 80 appears! The City of Illusions!! #Winner of Gekitou! Mebius and the Monster Army!! #''Ultraman Tiga & Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light'' Chapter 1 "The Heartless Light" #''Ultraman Tiga & Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light'' Chapter 2 "The Shadow of Fear" #''Ultraman Tiga & Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light'' Chapter 3 "Dyna Dies" #''Ultraman Tiga & Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light'' Final Chapter "The Resurrected Light" #''Ultraman Zero'': Hero Retsuden #''Tiga, Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia'' Chapter 1 "We Want to Meet in Our Dreams！ #''Tiga, Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia'' Chapter 2 "Parallel World" #''Tiga, Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia'' Chapter 3 "Adventure" #''Tiga, Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia'' Final Chapter "The Superdimensional Great Match-Up" #The Forbidden Word! The Challenge of Alien Mephilas!! #The Shapeless Challenger! Ultra Seven Arrives!! #''Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers'' Chapter 1 "The Extraterrestrial Alliance" #''Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers'' Chapter 2 "The Warriors' Reunion" #''Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers'' Chapter 3 "The Veteran Hero" #''Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers'' Chapter 4 "The Ultimate Super Beast" #''Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers'' Final Chapter "Infinity" #The Revival From Darkness! The Resurrected Ultraman!! #''Resurrection of King Joe!? Ultra Seven's Great Decisive Battle!!'' #''Welcome to the Earth! The Science on Planet Baltan!!'' #''Welcome to the Earth! Farewell, Alien Baltan!!'' #''Gaia's Wish! Agul's Determination!!'' #''Gaia's Crisis! Agul's Revival!!'' #''Taro to the Earth! Mebius, the Day of Farewell!?'' #''The Flame of Promise! Burning Brave'' #''Formidable Birdon! Taro's Desperate Situation!?'' #''The Advent of His Majesty Belial! All Hundred Monsters Attack!?'' #''Fight 80! Finisher of Formation Yamato!!'' #''Mebius vs. Leo! Thought of a Man Without a Home!!'' #''Belial Army Big Rampage! We are the Darkness Five!!'' #''Ultraman Zero! Determination of a New Battle!!'' Episodes of New Ultraman Retsuden #''Encounter With the Light '' #''The Town of Falling Stars (Ultraman Ginga)'' #''A Midsummer Night's Dream (Ultraman Ginga)'' #''The Two-Headed Flame Beast (Ultraman Ginga)'' #''The Idol Is Ragon (Ultraman Ginga)'' #''The Dream Destroyers (Ultraman Ginga)'' #''The Dream Battle (Ultraman Ginga)'' #''Alien Valkie's Monster Class'' #''Special Feature! The Jean Brothers of Steel! '' #''Stand Up Mebius! Feelings of Comrades '' #''The Suspicious Neighbor! Seven vs. Alien Icarus '' #''Revival! Super Analysis of Tyrant! Part 1 '' #''Revival! Super Analysis of Tyrant! Part 2 '' #''Burn Leo! The Lion's Eyes Shine!! '' #''The Spark Dolls Theater's Monster Research! '' Cast *Ultraman Zero (ウルトラマンゼロ''Urutoraman Zero''?, Voice): : Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守''Miyano Mamoru''?) *Narration (ナレーション''Narēshon''?): Yūji Machi (真地 勇志''Machi Yūji''?) Songs Opening theme *"Kirameku Mirai" (キラメク未来, lit. "Shining Future") **Lyrics: Hideki Tama (田靡 秀樹''Tama Hideki'') **Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi (小西 貴雄''Konishi Takao''?) **Artist: voyager feat. Ultraman Zero (Mamoru Miyano) *"DREAM FIGHTER" **Lyrics: Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守 Miyano Mamoru) **Composition & Arrangement: Kotobuki Koyama (小山 寿 Koyama Kotobuki) & Koichiro Takahashi (高橋 浩一郎 Takahashi Kōichiro?) **Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 14-20 (Verse 1), 21-25 (Verse 2), 26-39 (Verse 1) *"Rising High" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa (高見沢 俊彦 Takamizawa Toshihiko) **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda (本田 優一郎 Honda Yūichirō) **Artist: Voyager **Episodes: 40-52 *"ULTRA STEEL" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: Takamiy **Episodes: 53-65 *"ULTRA FLY" **Lyrics: Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守 Miyano Mamoru?) **Composition & Arrangement: Kotobuki Koyama (小山 寿 Koyama Kotobuki?) & Koichiro Takahashi (高橋 浩一郎 Takahashi Kōichiro?) **Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 66-78 *"Final Wars!" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: The Alfee **Episodes: 79-104 Notes #'^' "Retsuden" (列伝) is the Japanese word for "history". #If you hear the music of the song “Kirameku Mirai”, you will hear a part of the theme from the 1966 series Ultraman. External links *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden/ Official Ultraman Retsuden site] (Japanese) *[http://blog.m-78.jp/ Official Ultraman Retsuden blog] (Japanese) Category:Crossovers Category:Series Category:Pages need of rewriting